


One Mushy Amish Night

by kittystylinson



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittystylinson/pseuds/kittystylinson
Summary: Seungcheol and Jihoon are amish lovers





	One Mushy Amish Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a joke I'M SORRY
> 
> twitter @exoslusion

The sun was starting to go down while Seungcheol was finishing up his daily shift of delivering milk to the neighborhood. The last house he stopped at was his boyfriends house. Nervously checking to see if the porch candle was lit he ran to the side of the house. 

Throwing pebbles trying to get Jihoon's, his boyfriend, attention. Thinking it didn't work he was going to head back to his wagon and just wait to see him tomorrow at church, but a swift hit to the back and he turned around to see Jihoon there smiling and rubbing where he hit which actually left a decent hand print. 

It was Saturday meaning this was their only time alone. Jihoon's parents were out and Seungcheol didn't have to return home until the next day. The timing couldn't be more perfect. 

Jihoon is leading Seungcheol hands intertwined as they walk to his family's barn in complete darkness. Opening the big red doors they're greeted with a baby calf, Jihoon named Coups. Before Seungcheol could say hello to him, Jihoon pulled coups outside and shut the door. "Hey, that wasn't very nice!" Seungcheol whined. Jihoon smirked, walking back towards him, "Oh? You want him to watch us fuck? Is that your kink?" 

Seungcheol blushed and hit Jihoon playfully, "Shu-Shut up, just go sit on the hay". Seungcheol barked, suddenly sounding dominant, this was the Seungcheol Jihoon loved, the Seungcheol who took action and control. This was the man he fell in love with that one November day when he saw Seungcheol lift up the barn house they were about to make love in, his muscles popping through his tight shirt as he pulled the barn wall up. Since that day their relationship has been nothing but secret meet ups after dark, quick pecks on the lips after church, and quick fucks after his milk stops. Jihoon wished they could love in the open, but the Amish country forbid same sex activity, the last man accused of being gay, Joshua, was sent away to some camp and hasn't been seen since. 

Jihoon was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when Seungcheol pushed him down and towered over him, his knee in between Jihoon's crotch. "Like what you see babe?" Seungcheol growled in his ear, his tongue lapping behind his ear. Jihoon shivered, his heart feeling like it was gonna explode. "Seungcheol" Jihoon cried, feeling Seungcheol's tongue travel down his neck. Seungcheol didn't answer, he continued licking and biting all over Jihoon's neck, sucking until the skin turned shades of blue and purple. Jihoon was getting frustrated, he hated when Seungcheol teased him, he whined out to him once more, "Seungcheol, Seungcheol p-please." Jihoon couldn't take the burning heat in his pants much longer and every bite he left, Jihoon felt his dick only grow bigger. "What do you want baby?" Seungcheol whispered as he began to unbutton Jihoon's flannel. "Pl-please baby, I need you" Jihoon moaned, hands running through Seungcheol's black hair. "Use your words baby, what do you want me to do?" Seungcheol said, grinding his knee against Jihoon's crotch. 

Jihoon moaned, he hated when Seungcheol made him beg, he blushed, "Seungcheol, fu-fuck me please please" Seungcheol smirked, ripping Jihoon's button up open. "Okay baby, I'll make you feel real good, just relax" Jihoon closed his eyes as Seungcheol licked all over his chest. "No, I-I want you in my pants." Jihoon said shyly, shooing away Seungcheol's hands. Seungcheol smiled, liking when Jihoon gets demanding. 

He began to unbutton Jihoon's pants, pulling his boxers off with the jeans. Jihoon groaned, hands going to touch his throbbing cock. Seungcheol grabbed his hands, pinning them over Jihoon's head, "Nuh uh uh baby, I've waited to long for this, I'm getting the first touch, I'm making you come." Seungcheol growled, getting up and unbuttoning his shirt and pants. 

Jihoon gulped as he watched Seungcheol pull down his boxers, Jihoon's mouth opened as Seungcheol's cock was released, "It's so big, it's been so long since we fucked.." Jihoon thought to himself. He looked down at his cock, "My poor hole" Jihoon whispered. Seungcheol kneeled down, his large hands wrapping around Jihoon's cock, wiping the pre cum around his head. 

Seungcheol looked Jihoon in the eyes before wrapping his thick lips around Jihoon's cock. Jihoon threw his head back, hands pulling on Seungcheol's hair. Jihoon released a moan, "Seung-seungcheol, fuck me fuck me please please." Seungcheol released Jihoon with a pop and traveled down to Jihoon's hole. "You got lube?" Seungcheol asked. Jihoon laughed, "Fuck Seungcheol were Amish, do you think they sell lube?" Seungcheol smiled, "That's alright, I'll just use the lube God gave me." He winked as he spit on his fingers. Pushing one finger in, Jihoon groaned, feeling Seungcheol enter a second digit, he adjusted to three as Seungcheol fingered him. "Fuck." Jihoon thought, "His fingers already hurt." Seungcheol continued fingering as Jihoon trusted his hips, he needed something bigger, he needed Seungcheol. "I-I'm ready" Jihoon cried, already out of breath from Seungcheol's fingers. 

Seungcheol pulled his fingers out and began pumping his cock, using his spit slicked hands as lube. "Okay baby, this is gonna hurt.. You ready?" Seungcheol asked. "Yes yes just fuck me" Jihoon cried. Seungcheol slammed into Jihoon, filling him up to the girth. Jihoon screamed, "Oh Seungcheol yes fuck fuck yes harder, faster". Seungcheol followed his request and thrusted harder into Jihoon, "You like that? God's not gonna be happy huh?" Seungcheol moaned. "I don't fucking care, just fucking ruin me" Jihoon cried, rubbing his cock. 

Seungcheol continued pounding into Jihoon, Jihoon screaming as Seungcheol hit his spot, "Seungcheol I'm I'm oh ny God I'm gonna cum". Seungcheol grabbed onto Jihoon's hips tighter as he slammed into him once more, "Cum for me baby, let go." Jihoon cried as he released his white hot all over his chest and hands, Seungcheol following after, cumming into Jihoon. After coming down from their highs, Seungcheol pulled out and wiped off the cum from Jihoon and layed a blanket on top of them as he fell back next to him. 

"I wouldn't trade anything for this, I'd hide with you forever." Jihoon whispered as he closed his eyes. Seungcheol smiled and kissed Jihoon on the head, "I love you." He closed his eyes. "Me too," Jihoon whispered, snuggling up to Seungcheol and fell asleep.


End file.
